Captain Fate Conley F18 Flyer
by SilverGoldsun - Night.And.Day
Summary: Fate is a F18 flyer who has been in many battles. Here mom dies and her father remarries. She moves out of New Brunswick with the Top Flyer awarded sweeter. People in Forks know about her being a pilot and can't wait to meet her. And a little imprinting 2
1. My Life Is Dead

Running through the woods was my favorite past time, It had been since I was a little kid. And still is. I've been out since seven this morning and it's around nine? Ten maybe? I don't really know I just love the feeling of wind in my face.

I lived in New Brunswick with my dad, step-mother, and step-brother. There all a bunch of stupid retards if you ask me.

My mom died last fall when a drunken guy ran a red light right into her; her car fell down a ditch into the creek. Her funeral was a week later and the only people who came were me, some of my close friends from school, and her side of the family. No one from my dad's side bothered to come and my dad wasn't even there. I cried a lot that day, cried for my mother, for my life, and for myself.

Why does life have to be this unfair? People you love aren't supposed to die, there supposed to live with you forever happy and well.

Know that saying when you get married where the priest says. "And through sickness, and in health, do you take blah blah blah to be your wedded wife?"

Well that never happens, people don't care, they just say good riddance. And that's what my dad did. He married some rich chick up down in Forks. Annabelle or some girly name like that.

And to make things so much better were moving up there tomorrow and today is my last day to run in the woods and say good-bye to my friends.

I was running up to my friend Sarah's house right now; I've known her since kindergarten. We've been really tight. She was throwing me a fare well party.

My friends Jace, Alec, Rachel, Caitlyn, Georgia, Kaitlyn, and Kyle will be there too. And I can't wait to see them all together.

20 minutes later I was on her front door step slowly pacing thinking before I went in. This is my last day. No more friends, and no more love. The only people who care about me are my friends, even my dad hates me. Don't ask me why he just thinks I'm a weird-o or some thin'.

I knocked on the door.

There was complete silence till I heard feet rushing down the stairs. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. When my mom died I was considered a suicidal person. I almost once did die. And for some reason that gave me this side effect of being able to hear everything louder that it should be. Kiss my great and perfect life. This just made things worse; I could hear what everyone says for a great distance away. But the creepiest thing you never get used to is hearing there heart beats. It's the sound of rain coming down in huge pours at a time. Bam…..Bam, Bam…..Bam, Bam…. And so on.

The front door swung open revealing my eight best friends a suicidal girl could ever ask for they were always there for her. Kyle was actually the only who saved her from bleeding to death after stabbing herself.

Sarah came running up to me and took me in a hug crying her eyes out. The rest of them weren't too far behind her with the whole crying thing. Even they guys were. Ok that was creeping but still. What girl doesn't like to see a full grown man or in our case teenager cry? It's sweet.

"Oh. My. God." Sarah mumbled into my sweeter. "I can't believe your moving away forever Fire Bird!"

"I know Sweet-Sweet. I can't believe it either." I sighed. There is a special thing about all of use though, were a family and. We don't go to normal school. We go to like military school for different things. We all have code names. (AN/ cuz there awesome like that)

Me: Fire Bird

Sarah: Sweet-Sweet

Rachel: Happy Face

Jace: J Man

Alec: Mr. Impossible

Caitlyn: Babble Mouth

Georgia: Fishy

Kaitlyn: Call Girl

Kyle: Flight Deck

We all have different talents but we were all close. All the other people there are like guys in there thirties. "Hey, Fire Bird." Kyle sighed when he gave me a hug. Me and Kyle were the closest in our studies. Were both pilots, but he flies a Tutor Jet. While I fly a F18. I love the speed of breaking the sound barrio. I've done it over 12 times since I was 7. When you go full blast at 1200 its like nothing can get in your way. Also another difference is he's a land fighter and I'm a sky fighter. This means he bombs things on the ground while I fight other planes in the air. Make sense?

"Hi Flight Deck, I'm going to miss you." I pulled away from Kyle to see that Sarah out did herself….again. "Sweet-Sweet, what did you do?" I looked around the room where Sarah had decorated the whole place with banners and confetti. There was a huge sign saying 'Well all miss you Captain Fate Conley'. That's when I started breaking down. I began crying. I couldn't help myself I was leaving my family for a new one I didn't even know.

They all stared at me while I had my break down. I finally got myself back together to say thank you to them all. I promised to stay on msn and call. We ate cake and surprisingly, Sarah said they got me presents.

They all walked into the kitchen and came back with boxes in there hands. "Open mine first!" That's Caitlyn for you always the excited one. I took the box out of her hands and gently took off the paper and box not wanting to rip anything since I was going to keep everything from today. It was wrapped in while tissue paper around and around. When I finally got to it, it was a beautiful locket with a picture of all of us in one side and in the other was an F18. I thank her really emotionally. Hugging her to death probably at the same time.

Alec and Jace handed me there boxes saying they went together. I opened Alec's gift first wonder what it is. It was a huge size for a box. I lifted of the lid and gasped it was all the trophies I'd won over the eight years at the military flight competition and awards ceremony. Everything a soldier got indicating greatness was put in the trophy room. In the box there were 15 of them. All of them for greatness as a pilot, and then there was my top flyer bug trophy I won when I was sixteen at a flight competition they sent me to for my sixteenth birthday. I was seventeen now. I hugged Alec saying thank you. While Jace handed me his box. In his box was my gear from practice, and war. I hugged them both again saying words I didn't even know existed. Like 'fabulishious' and other random things.

Rachel, Georgia, and Kaitlyn all bought me academy clothes like our signature tee and pants. I thanked them all leaving Kyle to the end. He handed me my gift. I wondered what he got me?

I pulled out the item and gasped it was the top flight sweater that extremely good pilots got. You had to be something to get one. I looked at him wondering how the hell he got one.

He must have read my mind because he pulled out a DVD and put it in Sarah's flat. On the screen appeared our Commandant Dave Williams. "Hello Fate, were all going to miss you here and wish you the best. I never had the chance this year to give this to you in a ceremony so I'm going it over a DVD. Captain Fate Conley, I proudly present to you our Top Flyer award. You have been to many places that no other seventeen has ever been before. You have helped out country in battle.

You take down planes even out most experienced flyers couldn't. So everyone here at the academy agreed on you to have the sweater. Wear it proudly. There are only three others in the world who have been given this award and there all old guys. Be strong for all of us. We will miss you." Commandant Dave Williams' picture faded from the screen and stared showing pictures from my years. The first was when I was eight and was walking into the academy. And so on. The last picture was of the 10 of us standing in a line walking postures with our uniforms on. Me and Kyle had out helmets tucked under our arms and the others had those hard hats with them. And we were standing on the runway. I began to cry. People who love you really do always have to leave you. I got up and took Kyle and the others in my arms and hugged them again. "You guys are the b-best, I will never forget this ever. I love you all." I sobbed into Kyle's shoulder. I felt something wet land on the cheek. Kyle was crying to. And so were all my friends.

I pulled away and the party went on with me wearing my sweater. Proudly.

It was midnight and we were all going to sleepover so we wouldn't have to leave each other so early. I was lying beside Kyle and Sarah. I dozed in and out during the night thinking of how life could be so mean. I was going to reach over for my bottle of water when I heard a voice. "Fire Bird?" Kyle asked me. "Yes?"

"I-I never told you this but seeing as your leaving. I have t-to let y-you know." He took in a big breath then exhaled.

"Fire Bird. I love you." That caught me off guard; my water bottle slipped out of my hands and fell to the floor. Know I understand why you mom always says "Make sure to put the cap back on." I looked over at him from where I was standing he was resting on his elbows looking at me. "I-I." I couldn't finish my sentence so I walked over to him. Kneeled down and; kissed him? Yes me kissing him. O-M-G! I pulled away looking into his eyes. He was staring at me like I just streaked across campus.

Eww. Don't even want to picture that.

Kyle sat up fully now. He was still staring at me but now it was like I was the center of the earth.

That held him to the ground was. Me.

"Wow," he breathed still staring at me. Ok that is getting annoying now. "I didn't e-expect, I, I don't know." I smiled at him and got back into my sleeping bag. Kyle did the same and was looking quiet red in the check area. Who knew guys could blush? We looked at eat other for a long time till I found myself falling into darkness. "I will always love you Flight Deck." I mumbled before slipping away into darkness.

It was five thirty in the morning when I woke up the next day. I changed into my outfit. Skinny jeans and a tank top with our symbol on it. I slipped into my sweater. I was never going to take this thing off. The others started to wake up when I walked back into the living room. Sarah's eyes popped open with a tear running down her face. I was leaving today. Forever. Sarah wiggled out of her sleeping bag and came over to stand beside me. She hugged me. Her code name should totally be changed to Mrs. Hugs-a lot. I realized I was crying too after awhile. Jace and Alec both woke up at the same time. Twins. They saw me and Sarah hugging. They walked over to the couch and waited watching us. I let go of Sarah and ran a hand over my cheek whipping away the extra tears that traveled down my cheek.

I walked over to Jace and Alec. "I'm going to miss you Fire Bird." Jace whispered after a minute of us staring at each other. "I'll miss you to J Man." Every one was up now and getting dressed into there uniforms. Except Sarah who put on the same outfit as me besides the sweeter.

When Kyle came back into the room we stared at each other. I smiled over at him. He winked back. We all talked over to my house well mansion if u like technical terms. Our parents are all rich. I lived up on a hill. I opened the front door with the key form under the loose tile in the porch. Walking into the house felt like a ghost town there was nothing here but the ordinary things you would find.

My dad was up and packing last minute things. He stopped when he saw us walking in. "Hello sweetie, I'm almost done here so were leaving at 13 hundred hours." (AN/ If your not a freak like me that means 1 pm)

We settled in out living room on the floor. Staring at one another this is the last time I will see my family, my home, and I guess now my lover.

It was 12:45 and the gang went home so they could get there cars so they will meet us at the airport.

We arrived at the airport. I was gaining lots of stares from the staff since I was still wearing my sweeter. Did mean it when I said I would were it EVERYWHERE. We got our tickets and I waited with my friends till out plane had to leave. I had about five minutes till they would call us. I gave each friend a hug or kiss on the cheek. (AN/Girl = hug, guys = kiss cheek)

When I reached Kyle he took me in his arms and kissed me fully on the lips. I heard a wolf whistle from beside us. Georgia, I rolled my eyes and pulled away giving my last hug to Sarah. We were all crying like a bunch of 5 year olds whose parents won't let them have candy.

"Plane 12 leaving for Seattle. Passengers please report to the plane. That's plane for Seattle please report to terminal 3. I was starting to calm down now. The brilliant thing about me is I don't get like those girl whose eyes and nose turn red. My eyes will get a bit red but that's all. So I look a bit normal.

"Bye guys, I'll write and call." I was backing way from them all now. We all did our solutes to each other and I was almost around the corner when they called out "Bye Fire Bird. We Love You!" People were looking at sympathetically. The little kids were staring at what we were wearing and the adults could see we were a family so they looked sad for me. I waved and I was gone.

**So that was my first chapter tell me that you think * *  
\__/**


	2. Authors Note

Hey people I just had to give this little thing out 2 u guys cuz I messed up in writing something she does not live with her step-mom and step-brother yet she's moving to Forks to live with them so ignore the first sentence where I say she lives with them. Peace out  Yeah I know pretty stupid LOL. Xoxoxox. Keep reading.


	3. Kiss Me Darling

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Chapter 2- Kiss Me Darling**

Everything was set. I was walking a bit behind my dad as I entered the terminal to get a scan. Like please I've seen more bombs than this place has.

Also something really stupid is that if you say bombs or a word like that on the plane they do a full sweep on you, and if they don't like you, you can't go on the plane. Yeah there so smart. Psh, as if.

I brought with me my carry-on and laptop. Hey a girl can't live with out it.

Getting on the plane was probably the funniest thing I would have ever imagined. The whole plane crew was staring at me. Ha-ha suckers.

I took my seat in the front of the plane **(AN/ this plane doesn't have first class second blah blah blah its all just one big plane all the same)** in seat 3. It was empty on both sides of me because my father decided to sit at the back. Yeah I told you he hates me.

A couple minutes later two guys walked in around my age looking for there seats. Shit there probably beside me. I groaned mentally. Ahh. Does the world hate me this much? God is totally laughing at me now.

They guys were talking to one of the air hostess who serve the little snacks.

You want peanuts and water? They sooooo full you up, we love them. AS IF!

I decided to check them out since they were going to be sitting next to me after all.

One was around 5'7 with brown hair and green eyes. The other was blond with Blue, around 5'8. WOW, talk about contrast with each other.

I pulled out my ipod so I wouldn't have to talk to them too much.

They both turned towards my row and started walking over.

I felt them staring at me as they took there seats on either side of me. The blond tapped me on the shoulder. Yeah speak about free will, and I was just getting to the chorus of 'Broken'. I took out my ear plug and look at him.

He was smiling at me holding out his hand for me to shake. "Hi, I'm Jack and that is Conner." I shook his hand. "So, what's your name?" **(AN/ by the way I hate using that line but nothing else fit Grr)**

"I'm Captain Fate Conley, but you can call be Fate," He stared at me funny till he probably killed his brain. I looked at Conner same expression.

I let out a low chuckle. "Um. Why the whole captain thing?" Jack asked me leaning against my arm rest. Eww personal space please.

"I mean captain as in captain."

Oh My God I could laugh at these boys all day. They had no clue still. Dumb, stupid, dumb. I pointed at my sweeter. **(AN/ who could forget about my lovely sweeter I made up?)** Jack and Conner's eyes both popped out. "Wow. So you're like a flyer chick? Awesome."

"Yeah I guess you could call it that."

"What type do you fly?" Conner looked real interested

"That's easy; I'm guessing an L-19 Birddog?" I looked up into the isle. There was a young-ish man standing beside Conner. He looked around 21, Black hair with blue eyes.

Ooh your wrong my man so, so very wrong.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'. "You're way-off." He looked at me thinking what I could fly. No way in hell would he guess this.

"A F6F Hellcat?"

"No way would I be caught flying on of those!" I almost yelled. There ugly planes for those who don't know how to fly like me.

"Ok, I have no clue." He mussed. Ha-ha this is funny. He's the co-pilot of this plane and can't figure out what a little girl like me would fly please.

"Well I'll give you a clue. Its shaped like a triangle and can go 1200 miles per hour."

"F14?" Ok as if a 14 really? "Nope, you're like 4 off."

"Ahh I've never met a girl who could fly an army plane never the less a F18! Wow that's something to be proud of." He looked shocked as well like Jack and Conner.

And Conner being the stupid boy he is. "What's an F18?"

Before the pilot could answer I did for him. "It's an army plane used in battle and military reasons, its shaped in a triangle to access maximum glide and air resistance."

"How long have you been flying?"

"Nine years, so since I was eight." Yeah I was taught small.

"Ok guys I got to go, see you when we land." He stated happily before he left back up to the cockpit.

From then on was a quiet flight besides Jack flirting with me every three minutes. That boy needs to go to a mental hospital REALLY soon!

I was over happy when the speaker turned on saying we would land in five minutes.

"So where you headed too?"

"Forks." I said plainly looking at the seat in front of me. "Cool, so are me and Conner, we just got back from camp. So well see you in school." Just ruined my day Jack, just ruined my day.

"Yeah, I guess so." I mentally said a bunch of words I would not like to repeat.

Five minutes later we were on the ground and getting out stuff. Jack watched me reach up to get my carry-on. Eww he better not be trying to strip of my cloths.

"See you guys later."

I'M SO OUT OF HERE!!!

I net up with my dad at the front of the plane waiting to get off into Seattle air port. The pilots came out like they said they would. They talked to my dad for a bit till he said we had to go.

We walked to go get out bags.

In the waiting area dad was looking for Annabelle and step-brother whose name I have no clue.

I saw dad waving towards a red head. Why red that it so slut for a mother. She was wearing a low cut long-sleeve top with a short skirt on with high heels. Ok, I'm not even that bad when I go out to the mall with my friends.

She waved back to dad.

He started pulling me towards them with a rather-ly harsh grip on my arm. The guy wasn't bad looking. He looked like one of the football types, and popular.

We reached them and dad pulled her into a pretty gross make out kiss. I never want to see my dad do that again. EVER!

They pulled away from one another looking like they were going to start a dean here. I shivered. Never ever want to picture than ever never again.

"Fate, this is Annabelle, and her son Blake. You two should be good friends." I could just picture the 'Or Else' in his stare. Yeah like I would take this boy as a brother or friend to be exact.

He smiled at me like I was something he could play with. "Hello Fate, It's nice to meet my new daughter." Annabelle looked over at Blake. "Blake, go say hi to your new sister." She scolded. Blake walked over to me. I was expecting him to shake my hand or just say hi but no he had to hug me. While he was hugging me his hand slid down to my butt. I stepped back quickly glaring at him. Oh so this is how he wants to play it.

"Hello Fate," He whispered in my ear making a shiver go down my spine. I already hate him.

"Well let's get a move on to the house; Blake's friends can't wait to meet you Fate." Annabelle talked as if she was excited for this. We all walked out of the air post to a shinny black convertible and beside it were a green car. I assumed the black one belongs to Blake. Blake took my bags and put them in the truck of his car. He got in the drivers side. My dad told me I would be driving with him to the house while they go shopping for stuff.

I turned and got into his car. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek before starting the car. Apparently to him I was a new sex toy, oh joy. I am so going to kill him.

We were driving two minutes in the car and Blake was already flirting with me. What does he not get about the words step-BROTHER and step-SISTER? I have no clue.

He asked me questions about me like favorite colour and all that crap. In my heard I kept chanting 'killdiewannadickkilldiediediedie'.

He should just go make out with his friends. Not with his sister.

We arrived at a large house. More like mansion that was surrounded my smaller houses. He drove up to the house in the slowest most boring-est pace I would think a car could go at.

I could see light coming from a window by the front door and shadows of people. I would listen to what they were saying but I didn't feel like it. **(AN/ Blake doesn't know she's a pilot)**

He stopped and I jumped out of the car not bothering to use the door. I grabbed my suit case while Blake grabbed my other stuff. Have fun pulling 79 pounds of books. I chuckled under my breath. We walked up to the door. He fumbled with his keys till he wound the right one unlocking the door.

When the door flew open 18 guys jumped out of the lamest hiding spots ever. Like really I can't see you if your butt is sticking out from behind the chair.

"WELCOME HOME!" They all screamed making me laugh. Wow. He has some creeper of a bunch of friends. And to make it worse there were 18 of them.

One of the guys who was the same size as Blake came up and hugged to while whispering in my ear. "Hey babe. Eww, just eww. I can't believe Blake his friends were a bunch of girl crazy freaks I think.

He walked away and punched Blake in the arm while saying quietly. "Damn Blake. You've got yourself a hot sister there."

Mission one, kill everyone in this room.

Another one of the guys came over and slung there arm over my shoulders. Smiling at me with his best impression of a sexy smile. As if he could pull it off.

"Well Fate, this is the gang. Well football team." Ahh so I was right about the whole sports thing. "Well go around and introduce you to everyone."

"Joey, my love."

"Nate, hey there baby." Creeper! I wanted to scream.

And the names went so on.

Rodger

Patrick

AJ

Cole

Tyler

Brendan

Glen

Simon

Seth **(AN/yes that Seth)**

Cam

Anthony

Joel

Andy

Nick

Joe

And Cameron, the one with his arm over me. I'm so going to break that arm one day.

"Hey guys I'm Captain Fate Conley, but you can just call me Fate." I told then while ducking out of Cameron's reach. All of them were staring at me with lust in there eyes except for Seth who was just sitting on the couch with a normal guy. I like him.

"So guys, Wantcha wanna do?" Blake hollered over the voices. "Truth or Dare?" Joel asked. Oh please that's a girl's game. "Sure, but only if Fate plays." Why me.

"Fine." I snapped at them. We all sat around in a circle. Nick yelled he would go first.

"Ok Nick, Truth or Dare?" Cam asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing 'Girlfriend'." Nick grumbled while standing up and started to sing. He was actually not that bad.

After that Nick chose Blake. He chose dare like all the guys would. "I dare you to put on lip gloss." I actually burst out in laughter at that one and so did the rest of the guys. "Fine." He grunted while walking over to me. "Fate, can I borrow some?"

Perfect revenge.

"Why sure darling I would love to help you." I got up and went over to my make up kit. I asked Tyler to cover his eyes for me while I get it. He said sure. All the guys were staring at me while I said this. When I returned with my kit I choose the colour. I told Tyler to hold him still while I applied the lip gloss or should I say lip stick ha-ha. I was done with him and told Tyler to let go.

I gave Blake a mirror. He actually screamed seeing his lips a bright red colour. Like I said 'Revenge'.

We all settled down and it was Blake's turn to ask someone. Shit.

"Fate, I dare you to kiss all of use in this room." There were hoots and cheers going up all over the room. World war 3 has begun. "I hate you." I stated clearly to him. He just puckered up his lips for me.

I walked over to Seth and said sorry. Kissed him on the lips and went on the next boys.

All of them but him were actually looking like they were going to do something while I did it.

I walked over to Cameron and he pulled me down on top of him because he was sitting on the couch so I was straddling him. He kissed me like there was no tomorrow. His tong slid into my mouth. I pulled back and glared at him. I was doing that a lot lately.

I went around the circle and got the same type of kiss from everyone. I was down to just Simon and Blake. Simon just kissed me like he would to any girl. But Blake, oh that guy is going to wish he was never born. He stared at me with an evil smile while I hesitated. Like really would you kiss your brother?

He puller me down so I was in his lap. He started kissing me lustfully. His tong traveled across my bottom lip before entering my mouth. He played around with my tong till I actually pushed him off me. "Eww Blake. Never again will I play this with you."

I got up and started walking towards the kitchen. I could hear the guys slapping Blake's hand for high 5's. They started talking about how good of a kisser I was.

I walked into the kitchen noticing sleeping bags all around the area. Great. Just great

**Yeah so as you can tell Blake thinks of Fate not as a sister at all. I know it wwas kinda gross but i had a friend who wanted this chapter so I just had to. So please leave a review and make my day or night.**


	4. Girls kick butt

I missed all my friends so much. I pulled out my phone when I sat down at the kitchen table. I decided to text Kyle to see what he and the gang were up to.

'_Heyy Flight Deck, wats up'_

A couple minutes later I heard my text ring tone. "Three…Two…One…Blast Off!" Yeah nice text ring tone for me.

'_I miss you Fire Bird it's so boring here now. We have to find a new captain for your team now ____'_

'_Miss you guys too.'_

I could hear my dad and Annabelle walking through the front door now.

'_I g2g love you all.' _

I walked back into the living room where Blake's friends were sprawled out everywhere. Cameron was smirking at me. Eww.

"Hi mom, dad." Blake shouted when he saw them. "Hello dear, would you and um…Seth, mind helping Fate set up her room?" Annabelle asked while setting down groceries.

"Sure," Shit, they would be able to see my room now. What happened to personal bubble back in grade one. "Fine," I snapped at Annabelle.

We walked over to my luggage. Blake took my carry-on. Week. I grabbed both my suit cases while Seth took my two suitcases full of books. 79 + 79 = 158 pounds of paper. We walked up to a small set of twisting spiral stair case. When we got to the top there were four doors. Blake opened up one of them revealing what I guess was my bedroom. The walls were a dark blue and the floor was dark chocolate brown hard wood. My furniture was white to contrast with the wall paint. I loved it.

There was a washroom in my room. It was a farley big room compared to my old one. We set everything on the floor. I started unpacking my clothing into my walk in closet.

I finished about an hour and a half later. Everything was set. After about five minutes the boys left me to unpack myself. Real mature. I walked into my closet to pull on my pajamas. A white tank top that was a bit short on me and short shorts that were black.

I walked down the spiraling stairs that led to a hallway that went into the living room. I could hear all the guys laughing. I focused in on hearing them

"Oh my gad Blake. Your sister is going to kill at high school." (Cameron)

"Yeah I know. Imagine her in our uniformed gym shorts." (Blake)

"That's going to be sick!" (Jack)

"We should invite her to sleep with us down here." (Nick)

"Sure, I'll go grab her." (Cameron)

I heard Cameron's foot steps coming into the hallway. I decided to just walk in my self. I didn't get too far before I bumped into him. He was in his boxers and had no shirt on. I never want to see this picture again. They may be hot and really muscular bit still. "Oh, hi Cameron." I grumbled unhappily. "I was just heading back to the living room." I noticed him staring at my figure eyeing me up and down. We walked into a room that used to be the living room. It had been setup so that it looked like there were tents made out of sheets and chairs. **(AN/try it its fun making tents with blankets and chairs**) All the guys popped there heads out of the tents they were in when the heard us. Well actually, me laughing is more like it.

In total there were four large tents so around five in each of them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Skipping too two hours later

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

We were watching the movie 'Flight' **(AN/it may be a movie I don't know I just made up my own cuz oh things I want in it so don't go like oh I wanna see it and its not there so yeah don't be that stupid person please)**

I always cringed up at Nick and Cameron's sides when the pilots couldn't even tell that the plane's fuel was off. The chart said something else than what the guy actually put in it.

I hated this movie because it always reminded me of how I could have killed my self or someone else kills me from an accident like this. There were planes crashing to the ground and ones that just exploded in mid air for no reason at all.

"Ah! I can't take it any more!" I screamed covering my eyes when they didn't even notice that the planes wing was slick with ice so they would crash.

"What Fate? To scary for you?"

"No there all such stupid mistakes. Like a real pilot wouldn't ever miss any of those mistakes. Especially the military planes like that F6F Hellcat." I pointed to the screen as one went by.

"How would you know? Girls like you go all gang hoe for girly stuff so why would you know about planes?"

"Well duh Mr. Idiot Brother, I would happen to fly one." I pointed out rolling my eyes. They all stared at me wide eyed. What?

"Y-you f-f-fly one of those?" Blake stuttered confused. I guess dad didn't tell them. "Yeah and no, didn't dad tell you guys?" They all shock there heads. "So yeah you do fly but no to what?"

"No, as in I don't fly one of those planes. I fly a F18. You know that really fast triangular shape one?" I guess they did since I could see all there faces were shocked.

"I don't believe you." Accused Nate. "Go look at my room then." I shot back. These guys were really starting to piss me off.

We walked up to my room. I slowly opened my door so they could take it in slowly. My room was decorated in F18s pictures and other planes I used to fly before I became captain of my team. I had miniature statuses and all my trophies. My uniforms and all that stuff was hung up around the room out in the open. "I think this proves my point." I shut my door and went to bed. I didn't care if they wanted to talk to me or anything I was going to bed.

**I know this chapter was short**** and didnt make to much sence but im having writes block right now like i have the whole other stuff planed out but not right now so if any of you have ideas i would love them so plz review**


	5. Why Me?

**Hey everyone I'm back MWAHAHA!!! Well no, I'm sorry for not updating soon enough its just writer's block so yeah this is a really short chapter I'm sorry but you will see why I did it in about 5 minutes….**

**C****hapter 5 – Why Me?**

I had the worst nights sleep in the history of the world. The boys downstairs would not shut up. **(AN/ Fate needs my sweater it said 'No Seriously…SHUT UP!' I'm wearing it as I write this now)** I groaned as my alarm went off at four in the morning. I don't care if I'm not at military school or not I get up always at this time. I trudged into my bathroom to get changed for today. It was Sunday. One more day till I start school, normally. I can't wait!

I took a shower, brushed out my hair and left it hanging straight, applied: eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, and dark eye shadow.

I walked over to my walk-in closet pulled on a white tank top and camouflage pants. I took a look in the mirror. 'Perfect,' I tiptoed down the stairs making sure not to wake anyone.

I slipped on my running shoes while writing a note to Annabelle that I was out.

_Annabelle,_

_I've gone out for a run, see you guys later._

_From Fate_

No way in hell was I writing love Fate.

I skipped out the door; this time of the day was always my favorite. I stretched a bit before starting into a jog. My pace soon quickened to a fast-ish run.

I passed a sign saying 'Welcome to La Push' well I'm no longer in Forks at least. I saw the forest had many rocky cliffs I could climb in it. I walked along the forest boarder till I would a 40 meter cliff. Great place for rock climbing.

I shrugged of the sweater I pulled on before leaving home. I had my rock climbing gloves in my packet. I loved climbing things. I looked up; this was going to be difficult. **(AN/ Rock climbing gloves are harder with  
slits where mornal gloves cover your whole finger it only goes to where you can bend it. Ill put pictures on my profile too)**

I gripped the wall tightly as I pulled myself up.

**~^~^~^~ Twenty meters later ~^~^~^~**

I looked back down at the progress I have made. I was up about 24 meters in the air.

The rock was easy to grip so I didn't even think about falling. My breath was even from doing this before; it takes a lot to make me tired.

I was almost at the top when I heard a rustling coming from the woods around me.

I focused in on it. Paws. I heard paws? Stomping down on the earth's soil. Looking down I saw something blur by me and then another.

When I looked back up to my hands I felt like I was at the bottom of the earth.

I was slipping! I tried to pull myself back up but I couldn't. I WAS GOING TO DIE!!!

I only had seconds left; well at least I'm along when I die?

With that last comment,

I free fell to my death………

**Ooh cliff hanger, yeah I know it was really really short but I wanted tension at this part so if you review I will send you a little preview of the next chapter. I would like to thank **

xXStrawberryBethXx,

65ashben,

awesome,

Mrs. Go with the Flow,

xxLadyKnight123xx,

stonecoldheart27.

**I cant believe I'm on chapter five I didn't think I would get this far with people reviewing. So yeah I'm going for 7 more reviews till I write my next chapter. GOOD BYE CANADA!!!**


	6. Dark as Night

_**Me: Edward!!!!!!!**_

_**Edward: What!**_

_**Me: Ooh Edward!**_

_**Edward: WHAT DO YOU WANT?!??!?!?!**_

_**Me: The itsy bitsy Edward went out into the sun, down came the rays and he burst into flames, out came the lepricons and tried to kill you with a stick so the itsy bitsy Edward just went and played 7 minutes with Bella in the closet!!! (say in singing voice) remix to the Itsy Bitsy Spider!**_

_**Edward:.........*Pulls out spider***_

_**Me: Ahh!! Anything but the spider!! *RUNS AWAY***_

_**Edward: SHE OWNS NATTA!**_

_**Me: Hey I heard that! I so do own Fate and Blake (Who I hate) and all the other boys on the football team, Annabelle and Fate's dad so don't go tellin me I got nuttin!**_

_**Blake: Hey I thought you loved me? *sad face***_

_**Me: Don't worry Blakey-poo I'll always be here for you**_

_**Edward: Just hurry up!**_

_**Me: Fine I don't own TWILIGHT!! But i do own ahedrghuoaledrjghljkaehrgyiulehraiulthy........*Edward pulls bag over my head***_

_**Edward: Hurry up and read before she comes back!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Dark as Night**

The air rushed around my face; hair whipping me in my face as I free fell 40 meters. How ironic. The earth was rushing to me in seconds I would be nothing, no one, dead.

Screaming was useless.

In only 5 more seconds it would all be over. Forever.

Something in the corner of my eye paused. It flew towards me in great speed, but just too late.

* * *

**3rd persons POV**

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way, no it's not a secret!_ – Collin

_COLLIN SHUT UP!!_ – Paul

Paul, Collin, and Brady were on patrol for three hours. It's been two years since they fought off the Royalty Vampires! And kicked there butt's.

There time was up for patrolling the area of La Push now.

_Let's head back to Emily's_ – Paul

_I'm hungry!_ – Collin

_PIG!!_ – Brady

_WOLF!!! Not pig_ – Collin

Running back to Emily's house would only take us a minute or two.

They ran back along the beach tree line, when they heard a scream. Brady was the only one by the trees still. Paul and Collin had gone ahead.

Brady ran to the scream only to see someone falling off a….Cliff?

Brady phased mid stride not caring that he was wearing no clothes. He lunged forward, reached his hands out……………….And missed.

He was not quick enough to get to her before she hit the ground with a crashing thud.

Brady ran over to her lifeless body.

He phased and called out to his brothers.

_Yo Brady what's wrong?_ – Embry

_Dudes, GET OVER HERE FAST!!_ – Brady

_What's wrong?_ – Sam

Brady replayed what had happened in his mind.

_Jacob tell Carlisle were coming for a visit_ – Sam

_Well be there soon_ – Quil

Eight wolves burst through the forest wall. Sam phased to check her over before picking her up to take to Carlisle.

Embry, Quil, Brady, Collin, Paul, Leah, Sam, and their newest member Jack ran to the Cullen's house where Jacob was waiting. **(AN/Seth is not all wolfie…..yet)**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting with my beautiful Bella. Playing her lullaby on my piano.

_EDWARD! _Screamed a voice in my head from two miles away. _Were coming with a girl who needs help, the others will be there in five minutes._

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella soothed into my neck. "Where's Carlisle?"

"I think he's in the back with Esme, why?" Bella sounded worried.

"Go grab him for me and tell him to get his medical bag."

I rushed out the door to the front porch.

I saw Jacob appear at the edge of the forest striding swiftly up to the porch. Jacob phased and slipped on cut off jeans. "There almost here."

I could now hear the minds of the wolves, the worry about the girl.

The other wolves ran into the open area, Sam holding the girl. "Carlisle!" I shouted when I saw her lifeless body and blood everywhere down from here arms and legs.

Carlisle flew out the door with his medical bag in tow. I pulled out the ID card I found in her pocket. Fate Conley, pretty name.

I snapped my head over in Carlisle's direction.

Carlisle's face cringed up when he looked at her injuries.

Maybe she wouldn't survive?

* * *

**Blake POV**

I woke up this morning to a note from my Fate. Yes my Fate, when there is something I want I get it. And I want her. Hot, kind, and fun Fate. Annabelle and Fate's dad were still asleep upstairs.

I could invite over the guys I guess? I'll have to wait till they wake up to ask first though.

My mind traveled to all the things I liked about Fate….

One Hot

Two Funny

Three Kind

Four PILOT

Five Graceful

Six Strong

There were so many things I loved about here that would just make me go crazy.

Bring, Bring…..Phone

"Hello?" I asked wondering who would call this early. "Hello is this Mr. Conley?"

"No, he's asleep. Who's this?" "My name is Dr. Cullen, do you like with a Fate Conley?"

"Yes?"

"I would advise you wake up your parents and tell them to get to the hospital right away."

"Why what's wrong with her!?!?!" Oh My God, what's happening to my Fate?

* * *

**SAY HEY SAY HO SAY HEY SAY HO!!! Hi everyone sorry for not updating soon. I got my 7 reviews though so I'm :) now. For my next chapter it's not really a chapter just a lesson really because I'm going to be having a message sent to someone in Binary code so I'm teaching you guys how to read Binary!!! U guys are so lucky you have a freaky writer like me who thinks about the cool things in life LIKE CODES!!! Well I g2g please leave reviews 4 me to find later they really help me write faster….TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND THEIR FRIENDS AND THEIR MOTHERS AND THEIR PET GOLDFISH NAMED BILLY BOB JOE ABOUT MY STORY!!!! BYE**


	7. Profile

Ok guys cuz this turned out gay on here and wont let me write it like its suposed to im putting the adress to a site on that will teach you ok then FANFICTION IS GAY WHEN TRYIGN TO TYPE THINGS THEN THEY DISSAPEAR GR!!!!! so go to my profile to learn bye and sorry


End file.
